


Blame Game

by vogue91



Category: Bloody Monday - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Betrayal, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Guilt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 15:05:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14059545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: He couldn’t see the display, but he knew who was calling.He knew that if he had reached out for it and had answered, all that he was feeling was going to be over.He knew he was going to hear Fujimaru’s voice, and that it would’ve brought him back to a reality that he wanted nothing more than to run from.





	Blame Game

Otoya had tried.

He had tried to resist to her flattery, he had tried not to let himself be involved in something that he wasn’t going to be able to control, and he had miserably failed.

He felt Orihara Maya’s hands on every inch of his skin, and he didn’t even stop to ask himself how it was possible to feel like this, because it was pointless wondering what that woman was capable of doing, and how.

It didn’t matter that she was on their side because of money, while it mattered her role two years before during the terroristic attack, and it wasn’t something Otoya could ignore so easily.

Yet he was. He was ignoring who she was, focusing only on what she was doing, on the way her fingers brushed him, on how they kept going lower and then closed around his shaft, and right then he stopped thinking about anything else.

His body screamed to stop remembering the past, and he simply obeyed.

Any resistance to that touch was abandoned, and Kujo then closed his eyes and offered himself to that confident and expert touch, bringing a hand over his face, because like this perhaps he could pretend to be somewhere else and with someone else, perhaps he could manage to feel a little less guilty, afterward.

He felt the woman’s mouth going down on him and reaching the hand, and he arched his hips toward it, feeling her tongue on him, feeling her bewitching him, prey of a feeling he was sure he had never experimented before.

When he heard his cell phone vibrating he took it for background noise, until his mind was clear enough to realize where it was coming from; he opened his eyes, turning to the nightstand where he had abandoned it.

Orihara Maya lifted herself up, looking amused at him.

“Do you want to answer?” she asked, confident, because she knew it wasn’t going to be so easy for him to be distracted from what she was doing.

Otoya bit his lip, pondering.

He couldn’t see the display, but he knew who was calling.

He knew that if he had reached out for it and had answered, all that he was feeling was going to be over.

He knew he was going to hear Fujimaru’s voice, and that it would’ve brought him back to a reality that he wanted nothing more than to run from.

He would’ve realized that what he was doing was betrayal, and he didn’t want to have it thrown in his face like that, at least not until he could’ve taken advantage of it.

He turned determined toward her, shaking his head and holding out a hand, letting it slip through her hair and leaning down to kiss her, almost out of instinct.

He felt his taste light on those lips, and it was enough to convince him.

“That’s what I thought.” she said, smiling again and then went back to what she was doing, not at all interested in any of the internal struggles that Otoya was facing.

He let go once again against the mattress, letting his eyes open and fixating them on Orihara Maya, feeling his arousal gaining back possession of him while he got closer to the orgasm.

There was going to be time to deal with what he had done, and the time wasn’t now.

By now, none of them was without sins, and now he wanted his part as well.

 


End file.
